


Celebration Day

by izzystrad



Category: Guns N' Roses
Genre: Blowjobs, Foursome - M/M/M/M, M/M, Riding, Smut, duff is a little possessive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:27:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23543872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/izzystrad/pseuds/izzystrad
Summary: He feels so fucking submissive like this – pinned between three guys that have all been under him at some point, moaning and panting and almost begging for one of them, any of them, to just fuck him.
Relationships: Duff McKagan/Izzy Stradlin, Slash/Izzy Stradlin, Steven Adler/Izzy Stradlin, Steven Adler/Slash
Comments: 14
Kudos: 53





	Celebration Day

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little thing I wrote up a little while ago... happy birthday to my main boy Izzy. GOD I love him so much, he’s so... :,)<333&;&3’ Words do not begin to express how I feel about him, he deserves the world. 
> 
> God bless Izzy Stradlin!

There’s a muffled sound against someone’s neck as a tongue glides along his cock, wet and slow, steady, fingers digging into his hips to hold him against the mattress, relishing the way he squirms under his hold. 

Eyelashes flutter along his sternum, lips dragging down his chest, back up, across each nipple, biting until they’re stiff, red, swollen, until Izzy is breathing out  _ more, Duff. _

And he isn’t one to hold back from Izzy, never would dream of it. Not when he’s panting like that, not when he’s pulling Slash’s head down onto his cock, not when Steven’s pulling sounds out of him that Duff isn’t sure  _ he _ has even heard. 

Maybe he’s a little jealous. 

Maybe he won’t ride that train of thought yet. 

“Want him to ride you?”

Okay, yeah, there’s no  _ maybe _ about it. He’s jealous. And he’s gotta bring Izzy’s attention back to him, back to who  _ really _ matters. 

Izzy looks up at him, brows furrowed from Slash sucking one of his balls into his mouth, eyes blown and bloodshot, and Duff has to stop from riding Izzy himself. “Who?”

“Either of ‘em.” 

Izzy pauses for a moment, tilts his head back, closes his eyes, breathes out of his mouth quickly, then focuses back on Duff. “Steven,” he answers between short inhales, back arching off the bed just  _ so _ as Slash does some kind of fucking magic trick with his tongue, and Izzy is really about to lose it, Jesus  _ Christ— _

But there’s Steven hovering over him, fucking his own fingers to get himself ready, and he thinks Slash might have one moving inside of him too. 

_ Fuck. Oh god. _

Izzy doesn’t let himself look, he can’t, he’ll bust a load right then if he does. 

“Go on, Stevie.”

He isn’t sure who says it, brain is fuzzy and ears are clogged, and his heart is breaking through his rib cage from how hard it’s pounding, he knows it. 

He feels so fucking submissive like this – pinned between three guys that have all been under him at some point, moaning and panting and almost begging for one of them,  _ any _ of them, to just fuck him. He doesn’t care how he gets it, he just  _ needs  _ it. 

So Steven sinks down onto his dick, because Izzy has whispered  _ please _ over and over for the past minute, unbeknownst to himself, and how could Steven ever say no to such polite manners?

” _ Yes, _ ” Izzy hisses, reaching to grab onto Steven’s hips, but Duff and Slash pin his hands down, assaulting his neck and shoulders and chest, marking him until he looks like a night sky. 

_ He’s as beautiful as one _ Duff thinks and smiles against Izzy’s mouth after he swallows his moan. 

“Feel good?” 

Izzy grunts and pushes his tongue back into Duff’s mouth, hand reaching down to wrap around Slash’s dick. There are so many hard cocks around him, one against his side, one in his hand, one slapping against his stomach every time Steven bounces on him, and  _ god,  _ is it the greatest thing he’s ever felt. 

Well, almost. 

_ Duff. _

But Slash is ruining it when he grabs onto Steven’s cock, hand moving fast, strict, and Steven  _ whines _ as he rocks his hips against Izzy’s, nails clawing down his chest. 

Duff wants to smack his hands away, doesn’t want Steven to have any sort of claim over what’s his, but he stops himself, because Izzy’s eyes are rolling to the back of his head, and his back is lifting from the bed, and Duff knows he’s right  _ there. _

“You almost there, Stevie?” Duff asks him, Slash stroking his cock quicker. 

Steven whimpers and nods, leaning down to kiss Izzy, and that’s where Duff has to draw the line. 

“No,” he growls, tangling his fingers in Steven’s hair to pull his head away before their mouths can meet, and Steven whines again, but Slash is there to drink it in, their tongues meeting in a sloppy, spit-coating-chins kiss. 

Izzy looks up at Duff with a hint of a smile, and Duff just huffs, pressing their lips together. 

“Almost,” Steven gasps, Slash sucking onto his neck, and Izzy groans into Duff’s mouth, bucking his hips up, hits that spot that has Steven reeling, his cum leaking onto Izzy’s stomach in three full spurts, body trembling, racked with spasms. 

Izzy just barely hits the brink, one shot ending up in Steven before Slash is pulling the blond off, holding him against the bed as he pushes inside, both of them groaning. 

“Duff –“ Izzy begs, voice pleading and wrecked, body twitching from the sudden pause in his orgasm, but Duff’s got him, is always gonna take care of him. 

“Don’t worry,” he murmurs, giving him a kiss before he leans down to take Izzy’s cock into his mouth, sucking the way Izzy likes: lips too tight, teeth grazing along the underside just  _ barely,  _ tongue moving everywhere. 

And not even fifteen seconds later, Izzy is emptying the rest of his load into Duff’s mouth, gripping onto his hair tight as he whines out his name, hips jerking up, making Duff gag for a moment, but they both feel too fucking good to care. 

Duff swallows, eyes gleaming up at Izzy as he pulls back, trailing kisses up his body affectionately, in a way that has Izzy sighing and shifting underneath him. 

“Good?” Duff murmurs, and Izzy grins, nods, closes his eyes as he hums, fully content. 

Izzy goes to speak, but Slash’s broken moan cuts him off, and they look over, watching as he loses himself inside of Steven, who’s taking it like a champ, rubbing his palm against his half-hard cock. 

“You–you didn’t cum,” Izzy mutters, tugging on Duff’s dick, but Duff takes his hand away. 

“I’m not done with you,” he grins, lips sucking Izzy’s tongue into his mouth, and the four of them sigh altogether, blissed out.

“Happy birthday, Iz,” Steven mumbles, smiling to himself, eyes still closed, and they all grin. 

“My birthday’s next,” Slash speaks up, and the three of them laugh, Izzy reaching over to run his knuckles along Slash’s cheek. 

“Maybe we should celebrate your birthday a little early…”


End file.
